DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games
| runtime = 77 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = }} DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games is an American animated direct-to-video film based on the DC Super Hero Girls franchise, produced by Warner Bros. Animation.DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games - Exclusive Trailer Debut - IGN Video It is the second film in the DC Super Hero Girls franchise.DC Super Hero Girls: Intergalactic Games - Movies & TV on Google Play It was digitally released on 9 May 2017 and was followed by a DVD release on 23 May 2017.Intergalactic Games | DC Super Hero Girls Wikia | Fandom powered by Wikia Superheroines Wonder Woman, Supergirl, Batgirl, Poison Ivy, Harley Quinn, Bumblebee, and Katana all square off against Korugar Academy in the Intergalactic Games. But trouble is in the air as Lena Luthor takes advantage of the gathering of the Supers to enact her villainous plan. Plot Supergirl, Bumblebee and Batgirl are all excited for the Intergalactic Games and win the championship for Super Hero High. However, they are interrupted by a call for help in the city. Supergirl, Bumblebee and Batgirl investigate to find humans being attacked by three robots; two male and one female called Platinum. With the arrival of Starfire, the robotic trio give Batgirl an idea to magnetize them. At Super Hero High School, it is revealed that Platinum and her cronies were part of an experiment to give machines more human emotion and free will, to make them superheroes as well. Cast * Yvette Nicole Brown as Principal Waller * Greg Cipes as Beast Boy/Iron * Romi Dames as Lena Luthor * Jessica DiCicco as Star Sapphire / Lashina * John DiMaggio as Ambassador Bek * Teala Dunn as Bumblebee / Artemiz * Anais Fairweather as Supergirl * Nika Futterman as Hawkgirl * Grey Griffin as Wonder Woman / Platinum * Julianne Grossman as Hippolyta / Mongal * Tania Gunadi as Lady Shiva * Josh Keaton as Flash / Steve Trevor * Tom Kenny as Sinestro / Lobo * Phil LaMarr as Doc Magnus * Misty Lee as Big Barda / Mad Harriet * Danica McKellar as Frost * Khary Payton as Cyborg / Lead * Stephanie Sheh as Katana / Bleez * April Stewart as Granny Goodness / Stompa * Tara Strong as Harley Quinn / Poison Ivy * Fred Tatasciore as Brainiac / Kryptomites * Anna Vocino as Oracle * Hynden Walch as Starfire / Blackfire * Mae Whitman as Barbara Gordon / Batgirl / Speed Queen * Alexis G. Zall as Lois Lane References External links * Category:2017 direct-to-video films Category:2017 animated films Category:2017 films Category:2010s animated superhero films Category:2010s high school films Category:Animated Wonder Woman films Category:Direct-to-video animated films based on DC Comics Category:Superhero comedy films Category:2010s American animated films Category:2010s direct-to-video animated superhero films Category:American children's animated adventure films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American fantasy adventure films Category:American films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Warner Bros. direct-to-video animated films Category:Animated superhero films Category:American high school films